


Hell Hath No Fury

by thenotsonicelibrarian



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, F/M, InuYasha and Yuuske have potty mouths, Mythology - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotsonicelibrarian/pseuds/thenotsonicelibrarian
Summary: Young men are disappearing. The Reiki team are brought in when a goddess' human goes missing. Their search leads them to asking for aid from an unlikely source. However, their knew friend is far more than she appears and she's waited over 500 years for a chance to right the wrongs dealt. Will Yuuske and his team be able to solve this mystery? Or will they be caught up in revenge that's 500 years in the making?





	1. Chapter 1

When she thought of ancient battles between good and evil she always pictured torrential rain, bone rattling thunder and flashing lightning.... not bright blue skies, sweet smelling air and brilliant sunshine. Yet, it was only fitting that they clashed with the vile Naraku on such a day; destroying the sweet innocence of such beauty with violence, blood and miasma.

It was almost anticlimactic; Nataku's death. They had been fighting him so long and had him revive so many times... it was hard to believe it was over. Yet, as she walked over to pick up the tainted jewel; no tentacles came flying toward her, no dance of blades, no miasma..... She picked up the black marble-like jewel, her touch instantly purifying the bobble to an iridescent pink. 

It was over. She had always hoped for this day.... yet never thought it would come. What did they do now? So many had died...

She stood, starring at the innocent looking bobble in her palm as her friends and allies came to form a circle around her. Every last one of them battered and covered in blood. 

"What now?" She asked, chocolate orbs meeting each of her ally's gazes in turn.

Suddenly the sky darkened and grew heavy. Lightning flashed; blinding them. 

"You will hand over the Shikon no Tama to us", a pompous voice spoke from the gloom. 

There, where no one had stood moments before, was a young man in blue robes, with dark hair and sucking on a pacifier of all things. Beside him stood a young women with blue hair dressed in pink robes, an oar in her hand.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha snarled, placing himself between his friend and this new threat. 

“I am Koenma, Ruler of Reiki, son of Enma;" the stranger said, "it is by his decree that the jewel be removed from this plane, so it will never be used for evil again."

Their group was silent; only one person could make that decision; the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. 

She stood regarding the being that claimed he was a demigod. Many had claimed the title over the years; yet all had been proven false.

"This Enma seeks the power of the jewel?" The cold analytical voice of the stoic inu-lord asked. 

The stranger regarded him quietly; "Enma has no need for such a thing." He replied.

**Liar** The voice whispered thru her mind. Her gaze narrowed. 

"You lie." She said, her words causing her companions to fall into fighting stances. 

The demi-god sighed. He had hoped that there wouldn't be a fight but he had expected one. 

"The jewel will be safe priestess;" he said, "regardless of what my father intends to do with it."

"No." She said; warm chocolate eyes turning to ice as warning bells went off in her head. 

"That wasn't a request,' he said. “If we must, we will take it by force."

Suddenly they were surrounded by entities of death. She glanced at her companions and saw the same hard determination in their eyes. 

"Over my dead body," Inuyasha snarled.

So be it".

The battle was fierce and once sided. They were out-numbered. 

One by one her friends fell; leaving her alone. Suddenly the demigod was in front of her.

"The jewel please" he said. She glared at him; the cursed jewel clutched to her breast.

"Never," she hissed; mind frantically searching for a way out. Her friends.... gone. There had to be a way. She wished with all her might that there was a way to prevent them from taking the jewel. Nothing good would come from their possession of the artifact. 

Suddenly, hearing her unspoken wish.... the jewel flared to life; swallowing the entire clearing in a brilliant pink glow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

“Mind telling us why the hell we are here?” Yuusuke Urameshi growled; his arms crossed over his chest. He sent a dark glare toward the toddler-god who was busy stamping papers on his desk. 

“Patience, Yuusuke,” Koenma replied, putting the final stamp across some documents. “There finished.” He muttered, putting the paperwork carefully into the ‘done’ pile. 

There was a low growl from across the room; ever since Keiko and Yusuke had split, the Mazoku was even more temperamental and volatile than usual.

“With the exception of the fox,” Hiei’s cold hard voice cut through the room, “Patience is not a virtue any of this team possesses.”

Koenma swallowed hard as cold red eyes regarded him with the same sort of distain that one might view a bug crawling across the floor. Behind the irritated fire demon; cool emerald eyes regarded him with indifference. Neither was thrilled to be pulled from what they had been doing.

“Any time baby-breath…” Yuusuke growled. 

Koenma sighed; “There have been several strange disappearances,” the demi-god stated; turning to flick on the screen adjacent to him.  
Images of several human males ranging in age from teenager to thirty appeared on the screen; all were exceedingly handsome by society standards.

“These humans have all disappeared,” Koenma stated; “Last that was heard of them, they left for dates and no one ever heard from them again.”

“Tragic,” Yuusuke drawled, “Why is Reiki getting involved in a missing person’s case? Shouldn’t the police be handling this?”

“They are,” Koenma said, “Unfortunately, this man….Arik Hunter,” An image flashed up on the screen of a handsome young man in his late twenties with blonde hair and sea-green eyes, “Isn’t an ordinary human. He belonged to Athena….”

“Wait...Athena?” Kurama stopped him, green eyes widening, “You mean the Greek GODDESS Athena?”

Koenma nodded, “Precisely. Athena, along with a plethora of other deities, are here in Japan for the World Summit…a Conference if you will between different pantheons. Arik was Athena’s chosen human.”

“AS fascinating as this all is,” Hiei interrupted, “Why are we getting involved?”

“Because Arik is dead…”

Silence followed the demi-gods annoyed statement.

“If you will let me finish without further interruptions?” Koenma glared at his team; who regarded him with bored expressions. Ungrateful ingrates.

“Arik is Athena’s chosen human. She was the one who called upon us; she said that Arik went out on a date, and never returned. A few hours later, her connection-her bond with him, was severed. The only thing that could possibly do that is death. The human police are making no progress in this case. So far there have been twelve disappearances in the last two weeks. As far as we know the only one connected to the Summit is Arik.”

“Do we even know if there is a demon involved?” Kurama asked. Koenma pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to starve off the headache he could feel coming.

“No.” the Reiki prince stated, “We don’t have anything to go on. Neither do the human police. This is why I want you all too discreetly investigate. I don’t expect to find anything; however… since a foreign dignitary has insisted; we have to look into it. Please….please…. just be discrete and don’t piss anyone off.”

Yuusuke shrugged, “No promises,” he replied, leaving the room, followed by his fellow team mates. Boton shook her head as she followed after them; discrete was NOT a word those four knew the definition of.

“So,” Kuwabara said, speaking up for the first time that night, “Do we even know where this Arik-dude’s place is?”

“He’s not there,” Yuusuke grumbled, “and the cops already ransacked the place; what’s the point of looking there?”

“He’s got a point,” Kurama said, “The police may have been there already; but we might be able to sense something that they missed.”

“Fun…” the Mazuko said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. 

“This way,” Boton’s bubbly cheerful voice said above them, “I’ll take you to Mr. Hunter’s apartment.”

A few minutes later found them in a hotel high rise. The air fairly crackled with concealed power. 

“Does anyone else feel that?” Kuwabara whispered, as they walked through the hotel hallways. “Feels like we’re standing next to an electric substation.”

“The Summit is being held in the amphitheater across the street. Many of the dignitaries attending the conference are staying in the surrounding hotels. What you’re feeling is their power."

“Why not keep them all in the same hotel?” Yuusuke asked, “There can’t be THAT many of these ancient deities.”

“You’d be surprised,” Boton replied, “And the different pantheons don’t mesh well. If we tried to house them all in one hotel… we’d have a war on our hands. It’s hard enough to keep the peace within the different groups; much less across pantheons.”

“Nice to know…” Yuusuke muttered. They stopped at one of the suites; the only one with yellow crime scene tape across the door.

“Is this really smart, guys?” Kuwabara asked, “I mean…. This is still an ongoing investigation.”

Yuusuke tried the door; locked. Not surprising since they were in a hotel and it was a crime scene. Yuusuke moved out of the way and allowed Kurama access to the door. Within moments the door lock turned from red to green; and the door swung open easily.

Carefully the Reiki team stepped through the caution tape and surveyed the dark room. It looked more like an apartment then hotel room. Yuusuke let out a low whistle at the luxury.

“I wouldn’t mind living like this,” the Mazuko said, moving effortless through the dark room; demon eyes having no problems piercing through the gloom.

Kuwabara, the only human of the bunch and thus only one without demonic-night vision; flicked on a small flash light and went to work looking around the apartment, Boton following close on his heels.

“Nothing looks out of place.” Yuusuke said, grumpily.

Kurama paused and picked up the only article of clothing not put carefully away. He picked up the black wool blazer hanging on the back of a kitchen chair and took a deep breath. The spice of a man’s cologne made his sensitive nose twitch; but there was something there…. A subtle fragrance…

“What is it?” Hiei asked from near his elbow; the Kitsune avatar handed the blazer over to the apparition.

“It’s subtle,” he said, “but it’s hard to get a good scent through all of the cologne the man wears.”

Hiei took the blazer and gave it a cursory sniff; his nose not anywhere near as sensitive as the fox’s. Instead the apparition began to go through the pockets. Perhaps there was something left in them that would contain a better scent for the fox to latch onto.

Finding nothing, they replaced the blazer and kept searching. In the bathroom there was a hamper partially filled with clothing. Again, Hiei pulled out the various clothing; each smelling of the human’s cologne. In one pocket he felt a bit of cloth. He pulled the fabric out; it smelled differently than the rest of the clothes; not to mention it appeared to be a different color as well. Though it was hard to tell in the dark.

“Fox,” Hiei called, holding out the fabric in his hand. Kurama immediately took it; that same subtle scent filled his head only much stronger. It was nearly intoxicating in its strength; warm, sweet and spicy, like spiced honey. 

Yuusuke took the fabric from Kurama’s hand; breaking the trance the fox seemed to be in. Kuwabara shone his light of the item; it was red and lacy….and very see-through.

“Ho, ho,” Yusuke laughed, holding out the item, “Looks like you were just sniffing some ladies panties. Kurama….you pervert you.”

Kurama felt his face heat; but didn’t dignify the crass remark with a response. 

“What are the odds of these belonging to the ‘date’” Yuusuke asked, swinging the article of clothing around his index finger and filling the air with its exotic scent.

“Whoever she is,” he mutter, “she sure smells good.”

“Hn,” 

Suddenly the lights flared on, temporarily blinding everyone.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” A calm, voice demanded. Power crackled at the persons words; Yuusuke felt his own energy rise in response to the threat. He growled.

“What the hell is with turning on the lights!?” he demanded, “Sheesh…lil warning next time lady!”

“I will not ask again,” she stated firmly.

“We’re here to investigate Arik Hunter’s disappearance,” Boton said, quickly coming to stand between the guys and the newest arrival. She bowed to the woman, “We were sent by Prince Koenma.”

“Indeed,” the woman replied moving into the room. Once Yuusuke could see again; he glared at the women.

“And who the hel…” suddenly Boton’s hand slapped over his mouth, before he could finish his sentence.

“Yuusuke….” She said sweetly, “This is the goddess Athena,” Then in a vicious whisper, “BEHAVE!”

He raked his eyes over the older looking women. The goddess Athena, if that was indeed who and what she was, looked like an ordinary human woman of around forty. Her long honey-blonde hair was tied back in a thick braid that fell to her waist. She wore white business attire; white blouse, tucked into straight-leg white slacks, with white slip on wedge sandals. The only unusual thing about her were her swirling, blue-grey eyes. Those eyes were ancient and wise.

Athena sniffed in disdain as she looked over the rag-tag group the Reiki Prince had sent to find her Arik. They didn’t look like much; yet, technically neither had Odysseus and yet look at the things he had accomplished in his life.

She regarded the dark eyed man before her; he had all the anger and arrogance of youth. Boldly looking her in the eyes; unafraid. If she was, perhaps Ares, that defiant look would have induced her ire. 

Yet, she did not see it as a challenge, even though she was sure that was exactly what it was. He did not believe her to be a goddess; and why should he? Her kind had drifted from memory and into myth; their power only a fraction of what it once was. Yet still more than enough to put this little puppy in his place.

She had heard about this young buck; his tale was one straight out of the old days. Death, redemption, resurrection… oh yes, such an entertaining tale; especially for one so young. 

“So you’re the great Urameshi everyone keeps grumbling about?” she asked, she regarded him thoughtfully, “With everything I’ve heard… I would have expected someone older. More…” she turned to regard the other two demons, “their age.”

“Yea well… apparently the Fates didn’t like me too much,” Yuusuke muttered, “It’s been a rough few years.”

Athena smiled, knowing exactly how her sisters, the Moirai, enjoyed toying with those that entertained them.

“If you don’t want them to play with you,” she replied, “Then you shouldn’t be so entertaining, Mr. Urameshi.”

Yuusuke scowled; and opened his mouth to retort… only to have Kurama interrupt him.

“Pardon our intrusion into your companion’s space, my lady,” Kurama said smoothly, hoping to prevent the temperamental detective from putting is foot in his mouth, “We are simply here in hopes of finding something the human police may have overlooked.”

Athena regarded the red-haired youth before her quizzically. How interesting, though his body was human but his soul...was that of a spirit fox. 

She turned to look at the smallest of the three demons; he regarded her with cool indifference, clearly not impressed. His energies swirled and clashed; fighting against each other in such a way that it created a strange sort of equilibrium. A darker energy, more reminiscent of her brother Hades, clung to his arm; eager to be released and fed. 

Then, there was the human, who silently watched her; he didn’t glare or challenge her. Instead he seemed to be waiting to see what the other members of his team did. 

“What an interesting group,” she said, tapping one golden nail against her chin. “Well,” she said, “Have you found anything yet?”

“Just the scent of a woman,” Kurama stated, ignoring the soft snickers of his teammates behind him. Athena pursed her lips; wonder what that was about?  
“Can you tell us about this ‘date’ of his?” the red-head asked. The goddess shook her head;

“Unfortunately,” she said, “I can’t. I never met the woman. Arik simply told me he had met a young woman at the bar and he would be meeting her again that night.”

“You didn’t bother to find out who she was?” Yuusuke grumbled; Athena cast a cool look toward the detective.

“Arik is my companion,” she said, “Not my child, nor my slave. He is a full grown human adult. If he decides he wants to go dance in traffic that is HIS decision. As such, it is none of my business what he does when he is not in my company.”

Yuusuke opened his mouth to say something only to be quickly muffled as an oar magically found its way to his stomach. “Do you remember what bar he said he met her in?” Boton asked innocently.

“A bar around the corner,” she said, “Something called….Hell's Bells?”

“Thank you lady,” Kurama said, giving the goddess another bow. Yuusuke may enjoy tempting a goddess' ire but, Kurama wasn’t nearly so stupid or suicidal. Between Boton and him they grabbed the obnoxious detective and dragged him out of the room before he could manage to say something else inappropriate.

“Jeez Yuusuke!” Boton screeched, once they were out of sight from the hotel, “What the hell is wrong with you?!?!? Do you have some sort of death wish?!?!”

The detective snorted and brushed imaginary dust off of his jacket. “So are we going to go check out this bar or not?”

The bar was no more than hole in the wall with a small neon light flashing above it that read “Hell's Bells”.

“What a weird place…” Kwabara mumbled, “You sure this is right?”

Kurama and Hiei glanced at each other; they couldn’t sense anything from within the building. Meaning that the building was heavily warded… They weren’t fools and neither of them had lived as long as they had by jumping recklessly into dangerous situations. With a name like ‘Hells Bells’ and enough warding to block even the Jagan; it was obvious that this establishment catered to the non-human portion of the population.

They both glanced behind them at the reckless Mazuko and his equally reckless human best friend, then to the lovely but completely naive reaper.

“Oh this is going to be fun…” Hiei muttered, giving Kurama a sarcastic grin before he headed for the door. Kurama hung his head… Why me? He thought, why, oh why, does it always happen to me???

Kurama sent up a quick prayer to whatever deity that could hear him; there were dozens of them in the city surely one of them could listen to a poor kitsune and let this go over smoothly.

They stepped into the dark, shadowy interior; music pounded and lights flashes. It was impossible to see or hear anything. Slowly, their eyes adjusted. Yuusuke and Kuwubara felt their hearts skip a beat. The room was filled with the glittering, glowing eyes of non-humans. Across the room, on a backlight stage; a female demon danced to the music. Black horns curled back from her forehead, and black wings sprouted from her back. 

Suddenly Kurama grabbed both of their shirt sleeves and dragged them over to the bar.

“What the hell is this?” Yuusuke hissed.

**A bar, you idiot** Hiei’s mental voice stated, his disdain at their apparently stupidity,

**Obviously it’s a bar,** Yuusuke growled, glaring at the apparition,** I’ve never seen a bar like this…**

**That’s because this is a special sort of bar, Yuusuke**, Kurama’s voice stated, sharing the link Hiei had apparently made with each of them.

**Not everything in here is a demon…** Kuwabara stated, he could sense demons; but not everything in that room felt like a demonic aura. Some felt way creepier.

**There are more than just demons out there, oaf, **Hiei stated; **if you thought Japan was the only place where demon’s resided then you are beyond foolish.**

**What about the three realms?** Kwabara said, nervously as a woman with extremely cold hands, and pale white skin smiled at him. Her eyes’ glowed in the strange lighting.

**Exists only in Japan,** Kurama stated, Enma has no power once he leaves the island. Reiki only THINKS they control the influx of supernatural beings here. In reality, we all know they are clueless. They are so concerned with their stupid barrier they don’t ever realize that there is more out there.

Yusuke and Kwabara shared a look; even as Kwabara edged away from the strange woman who was leaning a bit too close for comfort and sniffing him. If Reiki had missed something this big; what the hell else had they missed???

“Aren’t you a tasssssty, looking human,” the woman purred, running her clawed hand down the front of Kwabara’s jacket. Suddenly they realized how out of place Kwabara was; standing their dressed in is normal white trench coat. Not to mention he was the only human in an otherwise supernatural bar.

“Tell me, human,” the woman purred, moving closer, dark hair tumbling over her pale thin shoulder. She looked anorexic… did she honestly believe she looked attractive that way? She was almost skeletal. “Are you…attached to anyone?”

Hiei glared at his teammates as they starred at the vampire that was currently trying to crawl on top of Kwabara. He wasn’t at all surprised to find this bar; in fact, he had been there more than a few times over the years. It was his sort of place. Both Kurama and Kwabara stuck out like a sore thumb here; Yusuke however, Hiei had little problem imagining this to by some place the detective would go. It was a good place to do one of two things… disappear and get drunk… or pick a fight.

Irritated that he would have to help the idiot; Hiei grabbed the tallest member of their team and jerked him backward. The human slid easily off the stood he was seated on, suddenly finding himself on the floor between the stools and the bar. The vampire hissed; annoyed that he prey had been taken. Hiei growled, placing his hand casually on the counter near the irate leech and let flames dance across his fingers. We watched with satisfaction as the leech’s eyes widened; then it disappeared back into the crowd. Vampire’s, if one could even call that pathetic creature a vampire, were stubborn tenacious creatures when it came to their prey. Very few things deterred them; very few things could kill them… however… fire was something they all feared.

“Well, well,” a rough voice growled from behind the counter, “Never thought I’d see the day you protected a human, Jaganshi.”

“You overstep yourself, Nagoshi*” he growled, regarding the large man behind the counter.

“My bar, Jaganshi,” he replied, “I can step where I want…perhaps, though… you have something of value for me?”

Hiei snorted, the bear was an old spirit from America of all places; taller than most and built solid like his name sake, nothing was ever given for free here. If you wanted something; you had to be willing to part with something of equal value.

“Depends on what you have of value for me…” he replied. Yusuke glanced between Hiei and the stranger behind the bar. He opened his mouth to demand what was going on; only to be silenced by a vicious look from Kurama. 

The man’s eyes surveyed the group in front of him. The fire apparition was a common enough sight in the bar; yet, never had he brought company with him. He would never have even believed that the testy demon had anyone he trusted enough at his back; yet… 

“I’ve heard rumor’s you’re Koenma’s dog now, Jaganshi” the old bear teased; the apparition glowered at him. It would take far more than that to impress the old spirit. 

Hiei snorted; “Here I thought you wanted to do business, yet all I here is gossip…”

Nagoshi laughed, “You know what I trade in, Jaganshi, which of your lovely companions is willing to pay the fee?”

“What’s the fee?” Kwabara whispered. The old spirit leaned forward; feral yellow eyes regarded the human and a murderous smile curled his scarred lips.  
“The only thing of value, to someone like myself;” he stated; eyeing each in turn; his eyes finally settling on the pretty blue haired woman; trying to mold herself against the fox.

“Her…” 

Boton whimpered as the ancient spirit gazed at her with lust filled eyes. Long yellowed fangs could be seen each time he spoke. Nagoshi…. called upon but early Native American’s during battle; the ancient bear spirit had developed an insatiable lust for blood. She cringed against Kurama; glad that she had somehow managed to squeeze herself into the middle of the group.

“And what do I get in return?” Hiei demanded. Boton squeaked… surely Hiei wouldn’t give her to that…that… monster?!?!

The old bear spirit regarded the demon in front of him quietly; “What is it you want, Jaganshi?”

“Boton…picture…” Hiei stated curtly; holding out his hand. Irritated, she almost ignored the demons demand; only a sharp nudge from Kurama had her pulling out a picture of Arik Hunter and handing it to him.

“I seek this man,” he stated, “Alive or dead, I seek is location.”

“Ah…” the old spirit said, a thick claw tapped on the counter.

“He is one of the missing I take it?”

Hiei nodded once.

“Leave this case alone, Jaganshi,” Nagoshi said, “It is not something souls such as ours need to get involved in.”

Hiei said nothing; just continued to silent regard the bartender. The old bear sighed;  
“Stubborn fool,” he grumbled. “It’s no secret that something has been hunting the streets of Tokyo lately.”

“Hunting?” Again Kwabara piped up only to be quickly shushed.

“Many have disappeared; both human and non. None have been seen since their disappearance.”

“Any clues to who or what is causing the disappearances?”

The old bear shrugged; “Some kind of reptile,” the bear sniffed, “I know their musk anywhere.”

Hiei nodded, that would be all he would be getting out of the old spirit. 

“Boton, your arm.” He said. Nagoshi’s eyes glowed in the dim light. 

“Wha…? No…” she whimpered. Hiei reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could move away; without regret he sliced open the reapers palm. Boton hissed in pain.

“What the hell shorty!” 

Nagoshi leaned forward eagerly. Hiei snatched the bloody hand out of reach.

“Ah ah, you didn’t give me enough for anything more than a taste.”

The bear growled as Hiei snagged someone shot glass and proceeded to fill the small cup to the brim with blood. Once the cup was full; Hiei released Boton’s arm and slid the glass toward the ancient spirit, careful to no let a single drop spill.

“You drive a hard bargain, Jaganshi,” the spirit growled, taking the glass and knocking it back like it was a shot of whiskey.

“Til next time, old man,” Hiei said, leading the group back through the dark bar. More than one creature propositioned them as they left; pawing at their clothes, eager for their own taste of blood and power.

Once outside and away from the bar; Kwabara exploded.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHORTY?!?!?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND HURT BOTON LIKE THAT?!?!”  
Hiei gave the human a droll look.

“That was the price of the information; fool,” Hiei stated, “Nothing is free.”

“But…she’s a girl…why her?” Kwabara crossed his arms, clearly not happy about it.

“Because it was me he wanted,” Boton said, a white cloth was wrapped around her hand. She glared at Hiei; “Still, doesn’t excuse your actions.”

Hiei shrugged. He didn’t care what the idiots thought of him. He’d serve their heads on a platter if he thought it would get him what he wanted; well…

“So what now?” Yusuke asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. “We now know we’re looking for some kind of reptile?”

“Could be anything,” Kurama stated. “There are so many…”

“I know someone who might be able to help…” Kwabara said. Everyone paused, to look at the ginger-haired man.  
“You do?”

Kwabara nodded. “Have to wait ‘til tomorrow though,” he said, “She’s a professor at the University.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kuwabara lead his teammates into the college; classes started at eight but he knew Professor Taisho would be grading papers. She was always there early. Sure enough; as they neared her classroom, he could hear the up lifting and energizing violin music the Professor always listened to. Cautiously, he knocked on the Professors open door. Blue-grey eyes met his over a pair of cats-eye glasses.

“Mr. Kuwabara,” she said, smiling at her student, “What a pleasant surprise…. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?”

Behind him he heard Yuusuke suck in a breath as they actually caught sight of the Professor of Mythological Studies. He knew what they were thinking; probably the same thing he had his first year there.   
Wow.

Professor Taisho wasn’t particularly tall for a woman; just a few inches taller than Hiei really. However, her presence was magnetic. Long black hair hung down her back in a thick braid, it was streaked with white, almost like it was intentional rather than from age. She smiled easily and often; the laugh lines around her eyes giving testament to her life of laughter.

Today the Professor was dressed in a simple black jacket that went to her elbows, a royal blue under shirt and black slacks. Her heels clicked against the floor as she stood to greet Kwabara and his friends.  
“My friends and I need some help,” he said, “I thought you might be the best one to give us some assistance.”

Taisho regarded her ginger-haired student and smiled; “Of course, Mr. Kuwabara, please, have a seat and tell me what I can help you with.”

Only one out of the group noticed the way the Professors eyes sharpened as the three demons moved into the room. 

Hiei regarded the woman silently; something was off about her. For a moment her eyes met his analytical gaze; suddenly blue-grey flashed to a pale crystalline blue and the wrinkles smoothed out. The hair remained streaked with white; but the face itself was young. Then just as suddenly; the vision was gone and the Professor was grinning at him with a wicked light in her grey-blue orbs.

Taisho tapped her carefully concealed claw against the desk as she listened to the youths in front of her; she listened to both what they were saying…and what they weren’t.

The youths were desperately trying to find a way to give her all the information without making her think that they were hunting a demon. How adorable. She hadn’t survived for the last five centuries without being able to read between the lines.

Question now came to WHY were they, of all people, hunting for a demon? 

The three demons she could understand; even if two of the three felt bizarre even for those of the demonic species. It was almost like they were mix breeds… or least one of them. The other… he felt so similar to Shippo… just older. The shortest of the three… now he was an interesting one. She’d have to be on guard around him, else he would see through her carefully wrought disguise. Already he had somehow managed to pierce the veil around her and for just a moment; saw her true self… now he studied her intently. Trying to figure out what he saw no doubt.

“So…you’re looking for types of reptilian mythological creatures then?” she said, raising an inquisitive brow, “that were known for preying on young human men?”

“Uh….yes?” Kuwabara said, obviously suddenly realizing how ridiculous his request sounded even with all of the so called explanations.

“Hm,” she said, resuming tapping her claws on the desk. His request would certainly explain why she had been sensing demon activity within the city. Obviously someone was keeping it very hush hush since she hadn’t seen anything on the news about the disappearances.

“Well, there are dozens of creatures over a vast range of cultures that fit that description, Mr. Kuwabara,” she stated, "Dragons, serpents, snake people, crocodiles, nagas, hydras, gorgons…Here in Japan alone we have the Kiyohime, which was a woman who turned into a giant serpent out of rage, than there is the Nure-onna…which is a snake-like creature with the head of a woman, then there’s the Tsuchinoko monster….the list just goes on and on. And that’s just in Japanese folklore. You add in other cultures…”

“Yea we get the point…” the one called Yuusuke muttered, running his hand through his hair.

“Just a thought,” she said, “Have you considered that you’re wrong? That it’s not reptilian? There are just as many spirits renown for preying on young men. Succubus are a prime example.”

“How so?” the red-haired Kurama asked.

“Succubus?” Yusuke asked.

“Succubi are female demons who feed off the sexual energy of men. Normally until the man has literally no more energy to give and dies.”

“Wait...wait…” Yuusuke said, waving his hands in front of his face, “You’re saying that these demons basically fuck a man to death?”

“YUuSUKE!”

“URAMESHI!”

Taisho grinned at the crass young man; “If you want to put it crassly…than…yes…”

Yuusuke grinned a lecherous grin that was so reminiscent of a certain cerulean eyed monk; that she felt her heart clench painfully.

“Now that’s the way to go,” Yuusuke stated, then glancing at his teammates, “Screw dying in a fight, hook my up with a gorgeous succubus and I’ll go on to Hell with a smile on my face.”

She shook her head even as the red-head dropped his head into his hands and tried to massage his temples. Judging by the long suffering look on the older youths face; this was apparently, not uncommon behavior.

They talked for a while longer; bouncing ideas back and forth about various creatures that were known for abducting humans. All the while a part of her mind analyzed the four young men in front of her. They were young to be demon hunters. Not even into their mid-twenties yet; even the dark, stoic demon was fairly young as far as demons go. He was only a couple centuries old if she had a guess. The red-head… his spirit was old, but the human form her took was still young… She mentally shook her head; who in their right mind would send a bunch of kids out to hunt demons in this era?

“Well, thank you very much for your assistance, Professor,” Kurama said, standing up and giving her a bow. 

She smiled at them; “I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help,” she said, “if you find anything else out, feel free to come back.”

“We will,” Yuusuke said; as they all filed out the door.

They had barely stepped foot into the hallway when the communicator went off.

Yuusuke flipped open the device and greeted Boton; “What’s up Boton?”

“Koenma was wanting a progress report,” Boton said, “Did the Professor give you any leads?”

“Too many in fact….” Yuusuke said. Hiei stopped listening as he felt someone watching him. He slowly searched the empty hall. There...Just a flicker of movement in the shadows… he stared intently at the shadowed doorway. Nothing moved… nothing so much as twitched.

Suddenly from behind a trash can there was a flicker of movement. A tiny whiskered nose edged along the base of the can. Hiei snorted. A mouse… pathetic.

Taisho watched from her door as the group paused down the hall to speak with a blue haired woman on some sort of phone-link device. She felt her blood start a slow boil at the familiar blue hair and pale pink eyes. The Reiki Reaper… 

She smiled, viciously, baring her fangs as excitement and the age old rage burned in her stomach. As the group turned the corner and there was the familiar flash of power of a portal being opened; Taisho’s eyes slide to the dark doorway the short dark haired demon had been studying.

“That was close,” she said, “Nice touch with the mouse…”

A tall ginger haired man stepped casually from the shadows. He looked like an average college student dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. His forest green eyes, only a shade or two darker than Kuwabara’s red-headed friend’s emerald orbs grinned at her.

“Thanks,” he said coming to stand next to the dark haired woman; he toweredd over her petite frame. “You look positively vicious…”

She smiled up at her oldest and dearest friend; easily able to see through his disguise to the mischievous kitsune beneath, “It looks like the Fates have smiled on us,” she said and laughed. How perfect was it that the young men who needed her expertise to hunt a demon were actually working for the bastard Reiki prince that had fucked up all of her life plans? She couldn’t have planned it better if she had tried.

“It’s time to go hunting,” she purred, giving him a toothy grin.

“The prey?” he asked.

“We’re going to help those poor young men, find their demon,” she said sweetly. “They will be our ticket to that bastard Koenma…”

A predatory smile curled the young man’s lips, “and into Reiki…”

She shared a feral grin with her son, “Then we can take back what was ours.”

“Contact the others…” she said, turning back towards her desk, “Let them know that plans have changed. This will have to be done carefully. The short one, Hiei, is already suspicious. I want everything you can dig up about those four. EVERYTHING."

She sat back down and went back to grading papers. The young man turned to leave;

“Oh, and Shippo?” She called, he turned back, “Do be careful dear…”

He gave her a grin, “Of course, Mom.” He sauntered out of the room with a wave… then disappeared into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

 

They spent the next three nights prowling the streets of Tokyo; hoping for some sense of the demon.  However, it was like the demon knew they were looking and decided to lay low.  They hadn’t found hide nor hair of anything out of the ordinary.

Yusuke growled as yet another ‘demonic energy’ turned out to be a regular ol’ low energy demon.  Granted, technically even they weren’t supposed to be there;but even Yusuke could figure out that they weren’t the creature they were searching for.

“This is completely pointless!” Yusuke snarled, “How the hell are we going to find a demon that no one seems to know anything about?  We don’t know where to look or even what to freaking look for!”

Silence met his outburst; none of his companions had an answer to his question. In fact all of them were asking themselves the exact same question. 

“This is a pointless endeavor,” Hiei agreed, “Surely a ‘goddess’ could find her own companion.”

“Exactly!” Yusuke growled, “How the hell are WE supposed to find someone that even a god can’t?  Doesn’t make and damned sense! _OOOOOOF!!_!!”

Yusuke’s rant was cut off as he ran head-long into someone coming out of a store front.  Instinctively he reached out to grab whoever he had just run into; even as that same person, instinctively leap away trying to get away from what they had just run into.  The result… A mass of tangled limbs and scattered merchandise sprawled across the cool sidewalk.

Yusuke found himself starring into stormy blue-grey eyes that, for just a moment flashed a pale sapphire; the scent of spring rain and lavender filled his head.  It took him a stunned moment to realize that somehow, he had indeed caught the women he had run into; one arm was currently wrapped tightly around her waist pressing her flush against him, while the other was braced against the concrete preventing his weight from landing on her.

To say she was stunned was an understatement; she normally paid such attention to her surroundings that she could easily avoid such collisions, yet as she had been coming out of the store, her mind had not been on what was in front of her.  Yet, even more then the collision; it had been ages since she had found herself in such a predicament. 

Warm chocolate eyes starred at her nearly as stunned as she was; a blush crept across the man’s face as he too came out of his shock and realized their position.

When was the last time she had allowed herself to be so close to a man?  Any male really?  How long since she had felt the warmth of the opposite sex?  The scent of pine and summer storms surrounded her.

 “Professor!”

The startled shouts broke the moment; and suddenly time began to flow again.  Yusuke scrambled to his feet.

“Bloody hell,” he swore, “Are you alright? Sorry ‘bout that Professor...”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Taisho replied, stepping away from the detective and began brushing off her clothing.  Kwabara had already begun picking up her bags and returning the spilled items.

“What are you doing here?” Hiei growled; the university was on the opposite end of the city.

Taisho glared at the smaller demon; “Not that it’s any of your business,” she snapped, “But I live around here.  What are YOU all doing here?”

“Hn.”

“I’m real sorry ‘bout that, Professor,” Kwabara said, returning her bags to her.

“Honestly it’s not a problem,” she assured the ginger-haired youth. “I somehow doubt Mr. Urameshi meant to run over me.”

Kwabara glared at his best friend, “Still should have been paying attention to where he was going!”

Yusuke growled at his friend, clenching his fist; unconcerned what the Professor would think of the animalistic sound coming out of a supposedly human throat.

“Easy, gentlemen,” She said, sensing an impending fight; “It was just an accident.  I’m not hurt. So no harm no foul.”

Yusuke huffed and crossed his arms; a light stain still coloring his cheeks.  He gave the Professor a side-long glance as she assured Kwabara that she wasn’t hurt.  It had been too long since he felt the warmth of having a woman against him… and he found that he missed the sensation. He let his eyes wander down the Professor’s form; lingering on her soft curves. He defiantly wouldn’t mind having her pressed against him again…

“Where is your vehicle, Professor,” Kurama said, “We’ll walk you too it.”

“Oh, thank you,” she said, “But really that won’t be necessary.  I just live around the corner. It was a pleasure meeting you again…”

The Professor turned and started off down the street.  Kurama, Kwabara, and Yusuke shared a look as they watched the petite woman walk down the dark street; Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes as they immediately began to follow her. 

Taisho felt the four young men come up beside her; she glanced at the leader of said group and raised a brow in question.

“Couldn’t very well let you walk home alone at this time of night,” He said, linking his hands behind his head as he walked. 

She shook her head and smiled at him; “So,” she said, “How’s your ‘project’ coming?”

Yusuke snorted in irritated, “It’s going nowhere fast.” He grumbled.  A quick glance showed the same irritation mirrored on the rest of the teams faces.

“We’ve been searching every night and still no sign….OW!” Kwabara’s rant was cut short as Hiei kicked him.  The red-head had the grace too look ashamed, he had almost forgotten that they hadn’t told the Professor the truth about the case.  

Only years of practice kept the smirk from curling Taisho's lips at the youth's slip.

“I’m sure,” she said, “Well… perhaps you are going about it wrong?”

The Professor paused at a gate; Yusuke turned to regard her with interest.  He was willing to take any help he could get at the moment.

“Well, if searching isn’t working…” she said, “then perhaps you would be better off laying a trap?”

A trio a stares was all she got in response; though at least the older red-head was giving the idea some serious consideration.  Taisho rolled her eyes;

“Ok, when police are looking for someone they do victim-ology;” she said, “Sheesh, have you never watched Criminal Minds?”

Another serious of blank stares; suddenly she had an inkling of what the red-head must go through.  Said red-head was looking at her like he had just had an epiphany.

“Of course,” he muttered, “Why the didn’t I think of that?!”

“What are you going on about?  You understood that?”

For a moment, Kurama and the Professor shared a long-suffering look; “Thank you Professor,” Kurama said, “That gives me an idea.  I appreciate it.”

“Glad I could help,” she said, “I hope you boys have a good night.”

With that she turned and strolled through the gate and up the stairs; disappearing into the house.  Once sure she was safely inside; Kurama turned and started down the sidewalk with long purposeful strides.

“Call Boton,” he told Yusuke, “We need to see the files on all the missing men.”

“Huh?”

“Just do it, Yusuke,” Kurama said, “Have her bring them to my apartment as soon as she’s done.”

“Where are you going?”

“To do some research,” he replied, Hiei automatically falling into step beside him, “Unless YOU want to break into the police department Yusuke?”

Yusuke glanced at Kwabara; of the four they were about as subtle as a wrecking ball.  Stealth was not their forte; that was better left to the other two members of their group.  Instead, they would go bother Boton and Koenma for the files they needed.

 

Taisho watched as the Reiki team broke into two different groups and smiled.  Perhaps now they would get somewhere.

“Did it work?” a soft voice from behind her asked. She glanced back at forest green eyes.

“Flawlessly,” she purred, “Uremeshi and Kwabara are going to speak with the Reiki reaper, and better yet, Hiei isn’t with them… so now would be your chance.”

“Wish me luck,” he said, with a cocky wave as he disappeared into the shadows.  She resisted the need to snort;

“Luck would have nothing to do with it,” she replied to the shadows. 

Her son had worked hard to achieve the level of skill he had now; and there was no better in the three realms.  He would find the information they wanted and Reiki would be none the wiser.  It was only a matter of time.

She turned and moved into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat; greeting the small cream-colored cat as she went.

Now it was just a matter of waiting.

 

Yusuke and Kwabara strolled into Koenma’s office; not bothering to knock as they went.  The Reiki ruler glared at the two, probably most irritating members, of his team.

“What is it Yusuke?” he ground out past clenched teeth.

“I need the files on all the missing men,” he said, as if that was the simplest request in the world.

“What?!?! Why do you need those?” He demanded.  The detective shrugged.

“I dunno, pacifier-breath,” Yusuke said, irritated, “Kurama said we needed them, so I’m here to get them.  Either hand them over, or I’ll go down there and try to find them myself.”

 The irritating detective then gave Koenma a look that clearly said that if he had to go down to the records rooms and find the files that he would leave disaster in his wake.  Koenma cringed at the thought.  It would take months to get everything organized again if Yusuke went down there. 

Koenma called down to the records room and gave them the names of the missing men.  Then jumped over his desk.

“Come on then,” the toddler said, “It’ll take them a bit, so I’ll show you two down to the records room.  What in the world could that fox want…?”

The door clicked shut behind them cutting off the sentence; unnoticed by the group a single leave fluttered to the ground as Kwabara turned to follow Koenma out of the room.

Once the door was shut and the tell-tale click of the lock was engaged; the leaf began to twitch and grow.  Moments later forest green eyes surveyed the room.  He knew the files he needed wouldn’t be in the regular records department; he had bribed an ogre centuries ago to look for the files he needed.  Only, the ogre hadn’t been able to find files on any of them.  It was as if they had never existed.  Which only meant one of two things; either Reiki had destroyed their files…which was extremely unlikely.  Or, more probable, the toddler-god had them hidden somewhere secure. 

He tapped one slender claw against his chin as he surveyed the room.  It wouldn’t be somewhere obvious… no, something of this magnitude would be hidden. 

He pulled out a small ball from a pouch on his belt and crushed it.  A dark blue smoke boiled out from the crushed pieces; “Find the hidden places,” he whispered to it; then lightly blew across the smoke.  Dark blue rolled across the room, filling it; soon it would expand until it found and filled every nook, every cranny.  Then he would be able to tell where the secret compartments were.  The smoke took only moments to fill the room; when it was done, he slowly dissipated it from the air.

“Reveal,” he whispered; all along the edges of doors and floor boards the smoke suddenly began to glow.  He checked each glowing spot until he found what he was looking for.  Under the desk, beneath a floor board, within a safe… a slow smile curled his lips. 

“Now, whatever are you hiding down there?” he said in an almost sing song voice.  He knelt and crawled under the desk.  The safe pulsed with defensive magic; not that that deterred him in the slightest.

Fire flickered along his hand as he let his energy slide over the safe; he ‘saw’ the spell placed on the item, and went about unraveling the energy.  Less the thirty seconds later there was a satisfying click as his fire slide into the safe itself and unlocked it.  He grinned at the stack of files sitting innocently within the dark space.

Cautiously he pulled them out; eyes flicking over the titles.  He pulled out his phone and quickly started scanning each paper.  By the time he heard voices coming down the hall again, he had the files slipped back into place; the safe locked and the spell back in place.  He left everything exactly as he found it. 

 

“For the love of….” Koenma swore as he stalked back into his office; now he needed to get his communicator to call Boton again, so she could take the detective back to Kurama’s… why she had disappeared in the first place he didn’t know.  She bloody well knew that the detectives would have to return soon…

Koenma froze as he suddenly realized that something felt off within his room.  He looked around; nothing seemed to have been moved.  Someone had been in his office.

He didn’t know how he knew; but he knew his space had been violated. 

“OGRE!” he bellowed, “WHO WAS IN MY OFFICE?!?!?”

He grabbed the communicator and left; intending to chew the offending ogre up one side and down the other for going into his office.  He never noticed the tiny leaf cling to his shoe as he stormed out.  Nor did anyone notice as said leaf, lazily floated over to cling onto Yusuke’s pant leg as he disappeared through the portal.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

“Alright, here are the files,” Yusuke said, dropping the box onto the floor next to the coffee table.  Kurama and Hiei glanced at them as Kwabara dropped another box. “Now what the hell are we looking for?”

“Connections,” he said, “There was something about these men that called to the killer. Some reason why, out of the hundreds of people in Tokyo, they were chosen.  We need to figure out what that _thing_ was.”

Yusuke signed as he flopped down onto the floor.  This was going to be a very long, very boring night. 

“Start at the end,” Kurama advised, “I’m guessing something in their recent history was the trigger, rather something in their past.”

 

He slide silently into the house; he knew his mother was still awake.  Insomnia was an old friend; being hunted for the last five centuries tended to leave one with an aversion to sleep.  The vulnerability sleep caused was a perfect time to attack; and when your enemy was a God… you tended to forgo sleep in favor of safety and vigilance.

“Honey I’m home!” He called, snickering at himself. 

“You’re such a goof,” she laughed, then her eyes grew serious, “Did you get it?”

He snorted, “As if there was any doubt?” he asked as he handed her his phone, “AAAAAnd… he said, I made sure to leave a little something there so that when we need to, we can return there.”

His mother beamed up at him, “Brilliant,” she said, “How many can say they broke into Prince Koenma’s office, stole his private files, AND slipped out without anyone ever being the wiser.  You have truly become a master of your trade.”

He knelt by his mother’s knee; suddenly wishing he was once again that small kit so he could crawl into her lap.

“You think that those files will tell us what we need?” he asked, laying his head in her lap. 

“I hope so baby,” she replied, “I hope so.”

 

 

She glared at the pages in front of her. They told her NOTHING! In each of the files the story abruptly ends with the final battle five hundred years ago. After that, is a single sentence; "Due to insubordination, the following has been sentenced to: P."

What the fuck was "P"????

She snarled and slammed the stack of papers against the coffee table. She stalked around the room, the lights dimming and flickering in response to her rising fury.

"What does it say?" Shippo asked; coming back into the room to see what had upset his mother.

"They're located in "P"." Taisho stated, "just one question, WHAT THE FUCK IS "P"?!?!?"

Shippo flinched as she bellowed; the lamp bulb bursting from the flex of power.

"Calm down, mother," he said, speaking in a soft, calm  even voice. Centuries ago, his mother had angered easily yet forgiven even faster; yet after centuries on the run and everything they had gone through... his mother's temper had become legendary. No longer was she simply a teenager in a snit; now the very earth beneath their feel trembled when she was angry. She was as volatile as a certain half breed dog-demon ever had been.

Having borne witness to her fury more than once; he knew what to do. He lite a single sandalwood incense stick; the scent always helped calm his mother and retreated until her fury had dissipated some. True to form; her fierce pacing began to slow.

"We'll find out what "P" stands for," he said, as he returned to the room and perched on the arm of the couch; "we just need to plan and play this right. Isn't that what you always tell me? ‘Where there's a will there's a way’ remember?"

She flopped back onto the couch next to her son;

"I know," she said, "you're right. You're right. This doesn't really change anything."

"Nope," Shippo agreed, then to distract her," which reminds me..."

He handed he the other set of print-offs he made.

"The information you wanted," he said. Taisho looked down at the pages in front of her; four stapled packets, one for each team member. Curious about the four Reiki team members; she began reading.

 

"Interesting," she said a while later, setting the files down. Shippo glanced at her; question clear in his eyes.

"With the exception of Kwabara...not a single member is on that team because they want to be."

"What?" Shippo said, "Why are they there then?"

"Urameshi died... but because he saved a life he was stuck in limbo; one of those ‘too good for Hell and not good enough for Heaven’ type of deals. So Koenma gave him a way to live again and he's been paying off that debt by serving Reiki as a Spirit Detective. Kurama and Hiei were-are- both thieves. They stole artifacts from the Reiki Vault. Their capture was Urameshi's first assignment. Which he completed and now both thieves are serving out their sentence by being indentured to Reiki."

"And the big guy?"

"Kwabara is there simply because Urameshi is. They're best friends and rivals as far as I can tell." She explained.

"Hn...” Shippo said, crossing his arms over his chest. "So is it a good thing or a bad thing that they're basically all criminals? With the exception of the one human who seems to have morals if not common sense..."

"Could be either," she said, “listen to this Shippo; Kurama actually has the soul of a kitsune named Youko Kurama...”

"No shit? Seriously?" Shippo starred for a moment, jaw slack. "He's a freaking legend! He was renown for being a Master Thief.  Hell, I idolized him as a kit.... He was said to be the best, and not someone to be trifled with… he was cold, calculating and ruthless. How the hell did Reiki manage to catch him?"

"All it takes is one bad day, Shippo. We know that better than anyone. From the looks of this, Hiei isn't much better," she muttered. "Hm... says he's a 'forbidden child' whatever that is. Maybe that’s kinda like a half breed? It says he’s a mix of fire and...ice...wow... no wonder he had such opposing energy."

"Since when have you cared about that sorta thing?" Shippo asked.

She shrugged; "I don't, but apparently Reiki does. 'Forbidden Child' is in big bold print. If they are prejudiced against him, what the hell are they going to say about me?"

Shippo didn't say anything; nothing could be said really. They already had first-hand experience with the prejudice of Reiki; their relentless persecution of his mother was the main reason she was forced to change her name and go into hiding.

Taisho let out a low whistle; Shippo looked at her. "What is it?"

"He is a Jaganshi;" she whispered, "No wonder he could sense you and was able see through the illusion."

"Fuck me;" Shippo swore.

"Indeed," she agreed, "as if that wasn't enough somehow he managed to tame a Hell dragon. That is what’s under that bandage on his arm."

"Fuck me sideways," he swore again; "you're kidding right?"

"Wish I was...” she replied.

"So we have the ancient kitsune thief and a ruthless Jaganshi who somehow managed to tame a Hell dragon.....anything else you'd like to lay on me or can I go ahead and have my heart attack now?"

"Yusuke is a Mazoku," She said, "descendent of the Toshin, Raizen, no less."

"Of course he is," Shippo muttered. "Wonderful... we're so screwed."

"Easy Shippo," Taisho said, "knowledge is power remember. We know about them; their strengths AND their weaknesses. I'd hate to stoop to such levels but to undo the wrong that was done... I will if I have too."

Shippo nodded. "Hopefully it won't come to that. They didn't seem to be that bad a group. Kinda reminds me of ours..."

"Yes..." she agreed, "under different circumstances I believe I could get along with them"

"Feh," Shippo snorted, "please...you'd do more than 'get along with them'. Don’t think I didn't see that little moment you and the detective had outside of the store..."

Taisho blushed, "I dunno what you're talking about."

Shippo laughed, "Oh really? Yea, he's loud, rude, obnoxious, strong and a half demon... oh yea doesn't sound like your 'type' at all."

Taisho threw one of the couch pillows at him; "Hush!"

"Deny it...” he said, "c’mon Mom...deny you’re not attracted to him."

Taisho remained silent; arms crossed over her chest, glaring at him.

"Anyway..." she growled

"Uh huh...that’s what I thought" he said with a cocky smirk.

"Shut up," she said, “we both know I can't afford to be attracted to him no matter how much I would like to."

The smile slipped from Shippo's face as he saw the pain and loneliness in his surrogate mothers eyes. He knew then that she truly did like the detective; but it was hopeless. They were on opposing sides of the board, as soon as Reiki found out who she was; Yusuke and his team would be sent to eliminate her. It was best that she not get too attached to the detective; Shippo didn't know how many more blows to the heart his mother could take before she broke.

He longed to have the ability to give his mother the peace and love she deserved. He leaned forward and snagged the detective's file from in front of his mother. He read through the mix-blood's file and felt a smile curl his lips. In multiple cases Urameshi went to great lengths to protect what was his; whether it is his friends or loved ones. His gaze slide over to his mother as she studied the file in front of her; if she was to survive another encounter with Reiki and have a peaceful life... then she would need allies. Allies who had little to lose and were fiercely loyal to those they cared about. It would take some work; his mother would fight the attraction tooth and nail. Yet the spark was there...

Shippo chewed on his lip; uncertain. If this idea backfired his mother would be crushed. If she fell for the Reiki detective then was forced to kill him later...it would destroy her. The darkness would finally consume her and the mother he loved would be lost.

Should he even risk it?  She had already lost so much… could he pin his hope on a male he didn’t even now simply because he was the first male his mother had interest in since InuYasha?

No; he would wait. He loved his mother to much to trust a man he barely knew with her. If Urameshi was interested and did want her... he would have to prove that he was worthy.  Until then he would wait and watch what happened.

 

"I really don't care for this plan," Yusuke grumbled. They had found a link between all of the victims; all of them frequented clubs within a four block radius of the conference center. There weren't that many to choose from really. Arik was the only one who had actually disappeared from a bar. Since all of the men that disappeared were pretty rather them handsome; it had been decided that Kurama would become ‘bait’. The only problem with this so called 'plan' was that they had absolutely no idea what the woman actually looked like; so how in the HELL were they supposed to know who was the culprit and who was just a women hitting on Kurama??

"I don't hear you suggesting a better one," Hiei growled. Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Still don't like it," he grumbled.

“Dually noted," the fire demon snapped, "now shut up and let me do my job."

Yusuke stomped away; unable to do anything until Hiei gave him the signal.

‘ _If you're so worried_ ,’ Hiei's voice growled in his head, _‘then go down into the club and provide us with another set of eyes!’_

With nothing better to do; he took the snarly demons advice and made his way into the club. The music pulsed and pounded around him. It had been too long since he had last been in a club. The scent of sweat and sex was over powering; it made his hands itch and mouth water. All around were dozens of scantily clad women shaking their God-given gifts, grinding against each other.

 _‘Focus detective’_ , Hiei's mental voice cut through the lust filled fog like a splash of ice water.

"Yea, yea," he growled, making his way over to the bar. He could see Kurama not to far away, already a flock of women hovering near him vying for his attention.

"What will it be?" The bartender, a lovely girl in her early twenties, long blonde hair and a rocking body, asked from behind the bar. Yusuke grinned at the blue-eyed girl.

"Vodka" he said; pity he could no longer get drunk off of it. He turned around; his gaze scanning the crowd. A flash of white caught his attention in the sea of writhing bodies. He knocked back the shot and set the glass on the counter.

 

It had been years since Shippo had convinced her to go into one of the human dance clubs. She loathed the noise and crowds of people; yet for some reason the kitsune wouldn't leave it be. He insisted. So here she was listening to music that made her head ache; surrounded by humans who smelled of sweat, sex, and excitement.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor," a low voice growled. Taisho whirled; coming face to face with the Reiki detective. Startled she glanced behind her searching for Shippo; only to find neither hide nor hair of the brat.

 _I'm gonna kill him_ ; she thought.

Yusuke watched as the Professor glared out at the crowd; clearly looking for someone and finding them to be missing.

She was even more gorgeous then he remembered. Her white-streaked black hair was loose and hung down to her waist. She wore tight jeans that seemed to lengthen her legs and accentuate her ass. She wore a white shirt that hung off her shoulders and molded to her chest and stomach; the sleeves hung low and were held together with two brass rings at the elbow and bicep. She looked delectable.

"Dance with me, Professor..." he whispered in her ear; the soft throaty growl sent shivers down her spine. She looked back into the wicked grinning face of the man she knew she needed to stay far, far away from. Yet... she was never very good at doing what was good for her. She found herself smirking at the lust evident in his dark eyes. What the hell...

Taisho gave him a sly-come-and-get-me grin and started moving to the music. For a moment Yusuke couldn't move as he watched her. His paralysis lasted only a moment before he joined her; running his hands over her sides and hips. Her arm slide up around his neck as her ass ground against him causing him to bite back a groan.

 

 _‘Looks like Yusuke is affectively distracted_ ,’ Kurama told Hiei mentally.

 _‘About time,_ ’ Hiei said, ‘ _Now maybe we can get some work done…’_

The kitsune smirked at the relief he sensed in his partners mental voice. He knew the detectives constant pacing and worrying had been exceedingly distracting to the Jaganshi.

Green eyes searched the crowd; nothing seemed out of place. He couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary. _'Anything?_ '

 _'No...Everyone’s mind is on sex....’_ " Hiei said in disgust. Kurama laughed at his friend.

 _'Not everyone can have your titanium control, my friend'_ Kurama replied.

 _'Hn..._ .’

It was well after midnight when Hiei sensed something odd.

 _'Fox..._.’ he said, _' behind you... I can't sense anything from that area..._ '

Kurama turned; he didn't see anything of significance. Nothing unusual.

 _'What is it, Hiei?_ ' He asked, _'there's nothing there..._ '

 _'There's something there_ ,' he insisted, _'it’s a blank spot. I can't sense anything from there.'_

Kurama turned, and again didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Hello there handsome," a voice purred in his ear. Kurama turned and locked gazes with deep violet eyes.

" Helloo..." he said blinking as an odd sensation swept over him. Suddenly his mind felt foggy; the world narrowed down to a pair of glowing violet eyes.

 

 _'Kurama!_ ' Hiei swore as the fox's mind seemed to fog over. He could pick out bits and pieces from the confusing jumble but couldn't seem to penetrate through the fog.

 

" _Detective!_ ' Hiei's mental shout cut through his enjoyment of dancing with the petite professor. Yuske flinched; "Dammit," he swore, holding his head as of that would help the ringing.

 _'What is it?_ ' He snarled back at the Jagan holder.

 _'Kurama...._ ' Hiei said; Yusuke spun around just in time to see the smartest member of his team disappear out the back door.

"God dammit," he snarled, "Sorry Professor gotta go..."

Taisho was stunned as the detective took off toward the side door; shoving people out of his way.

"What the hell?"

"The red head just walked out with a woman," Shippo said, coming up behind her. "I think he was bait."

"If this was planned then why was Yusuke so frantic?" She asked making her way out of the club at a much more sedate pace.

Shippo grinned at his mother "Haven’t a clue…. shall we follow them?"

"Yes lets...”

 

Shippo shifted; shedding his human form for one of feathers and talons. He took to the skies, the owl’s sharp eyes easily piercing the darkness of the city. It didn't take long to spot the shadow flitting from building to building.

Taisho followed behind; her sharp eyes locked on the avian form above her. Soon they were out of the city limits and moving through the country side.

 

Hiei slide to a stop outside of a dark cave opening. He looked around; not for the first time feeling eyes on him. Yusuke stood a few feet away; eyeing the cave entrance.

They looked at the ground where there were clear impressions of boot prints going into the cave and the scent of roses still lingering in the air.

"This is a trap," Yusuke muttered,

"Hn," Hiei agreed even as they started forward. They didn't bother calling Koenma... what would the toddler-god do? It wasn't like he would risk his scrawny neck to save them. They were on their own.

They moved cautiously into the darkness of the cave. The air grew wet and cold the deeper they went; their steps echoing off the cavern walls.

After what felt like hours the cave seemed to open up into a vast cavern.

"I can’t see a bloody thing," Yusuke muttered. Focusing his energy into the end of his index finger; a ball of light flickered into existence casting the cavern into deep shadows. They moved quietly; each sound seemed magnified within the cavern.

They heard something slide along the rocks in front of them.

"Kurama?" He whispered, the hair on the back of his neck rising. Again the sound whispered toward them from the darkness.

"Yusuke..." Kurama's voice whispered from the dark; sounding strained.

"Kurama!" Yusuke called the loud sound bouncing off the walls. He took several steps toward the sound.

"Detective!" Hiei hissed. Yusuke paused to look back at his friend; but a flash of red caught his attention. He turned back; he could barely see his friends form at the edge of his light.

"Kurama..." he said rushing forward; only to pull up short. Kurama's normally brilliant green eyes were fogged and unfocused. "Kurama?"

"He belongs to me now," a voice whispered into his ear. Yusuke whirled and came face to face with glowing violet eyes.

Hiei felt Yusuke's mind go blank; same as Kurama's had at the club. He swore as his sword cleared its sheath. His eyes searched the gloom; the Jagan able to pierce the inky blackness far better than his normal eyes could.

He felt something move up behind him. He tensed.

"Hello there sweetness," a sultry voice purred in his ear. He spun, lashing out at the voice.

"Tsk tsk...” it purred, "that’s no way to treat a lady..."

He glared at the figure as it sauntered into view. Fire flickered along the blade of his katana; casting the figure into shadows. A woman stood before him; clad only in a skirt that barely covered her nether regions. Gold chains wrapped around her waist and hung off of her shoulders. More gold wrapped around her breasts barely covering the ample mounds. Her skin seemed to glow with a golden sheen. Violet eyes locked with his and he felt power wash over him....even as the woman began laughing.


End file.
